In order to increase hygiene of a public convenience, it is known since quite some time to clean its floor in an automatic and regular way, e.g. after each utilization thereof.
The purpose is not limited to washing the floor from footprints and possible splashes resulting from the utilization of the toilet. It is also directed to clear the floor from encumbering garbage (paper, newspapers, cans, etc.).
The applicant proposed few years ago an installation for dispensing water on the floor, for cleaning a sanitary unit.
This installation, which is disclosed in European patent application published under number EP-A-0 645 499, dispenses water on the floor by means of a nozzle, the water being recycled through a collecting tank.
Although such an installation is satisfactory, for it reduces water, consumption, the inventors have decided to further improve the quality of cleaning.